Uma Razão para Viver
by Paula Granger
Summary: Fanfic DracoGina. Gina estava cansada de sua vida. Não queria mais ser aquela garotinha nem cair na rotina novamente. Entre esses pensamentos, ela percebeu que estava começando a se apaixonar por Draco Malfoy. Quando finalmente conseguiu deixar seu orgu
1. Default Chapter

Uma Razão Para Viver...

Sinopse: Gina estava cansada de sua vida. Não queria mais ser aquela garotinha nem cair na rotina novamente. Entre esses pensamentos, ela percebeu que estava começando a se apaixonar por Draco Malfoy. Quando finalmente conseguiu deixar seu orgulho de lado e admitir o que realmente sentia, começou a perceber que não precisava de grandes mudanças para sentir-se bem consigo mesma, e sim apenas lutar pelo que desejava...

**Capítulo Um**

_Eu quero mais_

Virgínia Weasley se encontrava sozinha numa das últimas cabines do corredor do expresso de Hogwarts. Estava sentada ao lado da janela e olhava angustiada através desta. Lá fora a chuva caia com força e batia violentamente contra o vidro. Raios cortavam o céu. A menina suspirou profundamente. Ela olhou para o assento vazio ao seu lado, depois para os de sua frente. Em seguida balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, apenas ouvindo o barulho da chuva.

Por que sua vida tinha que ser assim? Por que ela tinha que ser simplesmente a sétima filha de uma família bruxa, sempre com os mesmos amigos, a mesma rotina? Por que a vida era tão monótona?

Ela respirou fundo e se afundou em seu assento sentindo os olhos marejarem.

Draco abriu a porta do que lhe pareceu ser a milésima cabine. Ao ver que estava ocupada voltou a encostá-la e se dirigiu à próxima porta.

- Foi mal- disse Goyle às pessoas daquela cabine.

- Que desculpe o que, imbecil!- Draco o censurou.- A cada ano que passa essa escola aceita mais sangues ruins! Nós não devemos a mínima satisfação à eles, quanto mais pedir desculpas pelo que fazemos ou deixamos de fazer...

- Ah- disse enquanto enfiava um pedaço de bolo de caldeirão na boca, assim como Crabbe.

Draco bufou. "O que é que eu fiz para merecer estes dois? E o que é que eu fiz para merecer estudar na mesma escola que sangues ruins? O que?" pensou irritado.

Ele caminhou até a próxima porta acompanhado de Crabbe e Goyle e estava prestes a abrí-la quando ouviu um choro que vinha lá de dentro. Ele olhou para os outros dois e eles balançaram os ombros. Draco abriu a porta e se deparou com uma garota de cabelos vermelhos de costas para ele. Ela se virou assustada com o barulho e Draco pode ver seus olhos vermelhos e seu rosto molhado de lágrimas.

- O que é que você faz aqui, Malfoy?- perguntou com raiva e fungou depois.

- O que foi? Levou um fora do precioso Potter de olhos feito sapinhos cozidos?- debochou ele.

Ela bufou. Será que ele nunca iria esquecer daquele poeminha idiota?

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta...

- Nem você a minha- retrucou com desdém.

- Não, não tem nada a ver com o Harry e... Oras! Não sei por que é que eu estou dando-lhe satisfações da minha vida!

- Talvez porque você não resista ao meu charme...- disse divertido enquanto se aproximava dela.

Gina o encarou incrédula.

- Oras... Seu convencido! Vá embora daqui!

- Sabe, está difícil encontrar uma cabine vazia... Por que é que você não se junta aos seus irmãos pobretões, ao quatro-olhos e a sangue ruim e nos deixa aqui, em paz?

- Além de tudo é folgado!- ela se levantou com as mãos na cintura, seu rosto quase tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos.- Daqui eu não saio! E não os chame assim de novo na minha frente ou vai se arrepender!

- Ah, é? E por que eu me arrependeria de chamar seus irmãos de pobretões, o Potter de quatro-olhos e a Granger de sangue ruim? É a mais pura verdade e...- começou provocativo mas não chegou a terminar.

Gina se aproximou dele numa fração de segundo e lhe deu um tapa com vontade. Ele levou a mão ao local esbofeteado e sorriu desdenhoso.

- Você precisa treinar mais, Weasley... Se quiser eu te ensino este e outros truques...- disse malicioso e piscou para ela.

Gina ficou vermelha novamente e, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Draco se virou e saiu da cabine.

- Convencido, mimado e idiota!- ela bufou e se virou novamente para a janela.

A chuva continuava intensa e o vento estava mais forte, foi o que Gina reparou enquanto lágrimas voltavam a escorrer de seus olhos. Mas desta vez eram lágrimas de ódio, de rancor por além de tudo ainda ter que aturar as provocações de Draco Malfoy.

Ela olhou para o céu. Apesar da tempestade ele estava lindo, coberto de estrelas.

- Eu queria tanto que a minha vida mudasse um pouco, queria tanto encontrar algo mais forte, uma razão para estar viva, lutar pelos meus sonhos...- murmurou baixinho.- Eu queria me sentir feliz, completa.

Gina suspirou e voltou à olhar para os assentos vazios a sua frente.

- Não seja boba. Você não é especial nem nunca será... Pare de sonhar, Virgínia. Um dia você vai acordar e se ferir mais ainda por saber que tudo o que você queria não passava de uma ilusão- murmurou triste enquanto mais lágrimas percorriam seu rosto.


	2. Quedinha boba, infantil

_N/A: brigadinha pelas reviews... _

**Capítulo Dois**

_Quedinha boba, infantil..._

Gina caminhava sem rumo pelos corredores do castelo. Era sábado e a maioria dos alunos estavam terminando seus deveres atrasados na biblioteca, loucos para acabarem logo e irem se divertir, ou então já estavam o fazendo. Ela resolveu ir até os jardins e caminhou até o gramado próximo ao lago. Lá ela sentou-se encostada em uma árvore e abriu sua mochila, retirando dela o seu diário. Ela pegou uma pena e começou a escrever...

"Durante todos estes anos eu sempre recorri a um diário quando estava triste, quando queria desabafar. Ou mesmo quando estava feliz e queria dizer para o mundo inteiro o motivo. Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes as minhas lágrimas mancharam uma página e borraram alguma palavra. Ou de quantas vezes eu abracei meu diário enquanto morria de felicidade e abria os maiores sorrisos. Absolutamente tudo o que sinto eu expresso no papel. O problema agora é que eu não sei exatamente o que eu sinto...

Eu sou feliz por saber que minha família e meus amigos me amam e que eles estão bem... Mas falta alguma coisa. Falta um motivo maior para mim dizer que eu estou feliz. Não vou dizer que não goste da minha vida, pelo contrário, eu amo aqueles que estão ao meu redor, amo a minha casa, meu quarto, esta escola, este jardim. Mas eu sinto falta de um rumo para seguir, um sonho para correr atrás...

Não sei... Acho que com o tempo fui ficando mais exigente, mais seletiva com o que eu quero. Eu amadureci também e coisas que me interessavam antes não tem o mesmo sentido agora. Não posso dizer que já me sinta uma mulher porque no fundo ainda não me sinto assim, as vezes eu ainda me vejo como uma criancinha indecisa, confusa.

Acho que falta alguém para mim dividir meu tempo, meus sentimentos. Falta alguém para mim recorrer quando estou triste ou quando eu estou feliz ou mesmo quando eu estiver com saudades...- Gina esboçou um sorriso.- Alguém que me ame de um jeito especial, alguém que EU ame de um jeito especial. Eu já achei que gostava do Harry mas não. Era só uma quedinha boba, infantil e nada mais que isso. Eu quero sentir mais, quero ser capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por esta pessoa.

É isso que falta na minha vida. Amor. Simples e puro."

- Gina!

- Rony? O que foi?

- Estávamos te procurando há um tempão!- disse ofegante enquanto sinalizava para os irmãos, Harry e Mione informando que já tinha a achado.

- Qualquer um que preste atenção no que eu costumo fazer sabe que eu passo as minhas tardes livres aqui- disse Gina irritada guardando o diário.

- Ê! Vê se melhora este seu humor! Nós só queríamos que você jogasse Snap explosivo com a gente...- disse Fred que tinha acabado de se aproximar com os outros.

- Por que eu? Vocês nunca notam a minha falta, nunca ligam para mim!- ela encarou o irmão.

- É claro que nós ligamos, Gina. É que tem certas coisa que...

- Que o que, Rony? Que eu sou muito pequena para entender?- ela se levantou.- Me diz uma coisa: como é que vocês podem saber se eu sou ou não se nunca prestam atenção em mim? Se sequer sabiam que todo santo fim de semana eu estou aqui, neste mesmo lugar, fazendo a mesma coisa?- ela se irritou e saiu pisando duro.

- O que é que deu nela, hein?- perguntou Jorge confuso.

- Ela só quer estar mais presente na vida de vocês...- disse Hermione.- É normal que se sinta assim, ela é a mais nova entre vocês e deve estar se sentindo deslocada. Se vocês...

- Ah, Hermione, esquece isto, está bem? Ela só deve estar num mau dia, só isso...- cortou Rony.

- Por que é que você nunca me leva a sério?- perguntou irritada e foi embora, assim como Gina fez.

- Essas mulheres de hoje... tsc, tsc, tsc- comentou Fred.

- É, não fazem mais mulheres como antigamente- completou Jorge.

__

Gina caminhava rapidamente pelos corredores enquanto enxugava as lágrimas de seu rosto, tudo em vão, pois outras teimavam em cair também...

- Ai!- disse ao esbarrar em alguém e cair no chão.- Me desculpe, eu...

- Será que você não olha por onde anda?- Gina logo reconheceu a voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy.- Hei! Será que você só sabe chorar, garota?- perguntou ao vê-la naquele estado.

Gina não respondeu. Ela juntou suas coisas que tinham se espalhado pelo chão e tornou a guardá-las na mochila. Mas Draco foi mais rápido e pegou uma delas.

- O que é isso?- perguntou a analisando.- Hum, o diário da Weasley...- presumiu desdenhoso.

- Me devolve isto, Malfoy! Agora!- disse Gina se levantando para tentar pegá-lo mas Draco o ergueu onde ela não o alcançava.- Devolva!

- Só depois de eu ver o que é que está escrito aqui... Só espero que tenha algo mais interessante do que "querido diário, hoje nós estávamos passando fome então papai teve que roubar uma velhinha na rua para poder comprar alguma coisa..."- ele disse afinando a voz.

- Malfoy, você é asqueroso!- disse Gina sentindo uma lágrima descer pelo seu rosto.

- Já vai chorar de novo? Garota, você é uma aberração da natureza, sabia?- Draco se virou e abriu o diário, lendo o final da última página.- "Acho que falta alguém para mim dividir meu tempo, meus sentimentos. Falta alguém para mim recorrer quando estou triste ou quando eu estou feliz ou mesmo quando eu estiver com saudades... Alguém que me ame de um jeito especial, alguém que EU ame de um jeito especial. Eu já achei que gostava do Harry mas não. Era só uma quedinha boba, infantil e nada mais que isso. Eu quero sentir mais, quero ser capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por esta pessoa. É isso que falta na minha vida. Amor. Simples e puro." Ah, vejam só... A pobre Weasley quer arranjar um namoradinho...- ele deu um sorriso sarcástico.

Gina fez um movimento rápido e pegou o diário das mãos dele enquanto sentia as bochechas corarem com o seu comentário.

- Nunca mais faça isso!- sibilou nervosa.

- Você não manda em mim, Weasley- retrucou irritado.

- Isso é invasão de privacidade, sabia?

- E daí? Eu não dou a mínima...

- Eu não vou discutir sobre educação com você. Seria perda de tempo- ela retrucou também.

- Olha só... A Weasley anda aprendendo a dizer coisas feias... Tsc, tsc, tsc. O que o seu amado cicatriz ia dizer? Oh! Me esqueci. Você achou que gostava dele mas na verdade era só uma quedinha boba, infantil e nada mais que isso- ele repetiu as palavras dela sorrindo desdenhoso e foi embora.

Gina bufou e foi para o seu quarto.


	3. Eu bem que gostaria

Capítulo Três

Eu bem que gostaria...

- Eu peço a atenção de todos por um instante- pediu Dumbledore batendo uma colher em sua taça de cristal e todos se voltaram para ele.- Vocês devem saber que anda sendo difícil para encontramos um professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas devido a acontecimentos com os que ocupavam o cargo anteriormente... Então, eu pedi uma favor a Remo Lupin e ele aceitou voltar a dar aulas neste ano.

O salão se dividiu entre palmas e burburinhos preocupados.

- Sim, sim, eu sei que vocês têm as suas preocupações e os pais de vocês também, mas quero que saibam que nós conseguimos produzir uma poção potente que não vai deixar com que Remo se transforme ao longo deste ano com apenas uma porção que foi ministrada à ele há algum tempo. Nós asseguramos que ela funciona, não se preocupem e digam aos seus pais para que façam o mesmo. Remo virá amanhã de manhã para dar a sua primeira aula. Bom jantar para vocês- concluiu se sentando.

- Que ótimo!- exclamou Harry.

- O professor Lupin foi o melhor professor de DCAT que já tivemos...- comentou Hermione.- Eu já estava começando a ficar preocupada. Faz uma semana que as aulas começaram e nós estamos sem aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Fico feliz que o professor Lupin esteja voltando amanhã.

- Olha só a cara do Snape!- disse Fred divertido enquanto olhava para o professor, que não parecia muito feliz.

Jorge e ele abafaram risinhos de deboche.

- Definitivamente vai ser muito bom ter Lupin de volta- disse Rony entre uma dentada e outra de coxa de frango.

- Gina! Você tem que se alimentar direito!- bronqueou uma amiga da garota.

As duas estavam sentadas juntas a um grupinho de amigas, bem longe de Harry, Mione e dos irmãos de Gina.

- Ai, Leny, eu não estou com fome...

- Coma já ou nós vamos falar com os seus irmãos- interferiu uma outra menina.

- Isso é golpe baixo, sabia Nathy?- retrucou irritada.

- Eu simplesmente não quero te ver anêmica, Gina- respondeu a amiga.

- Está bem. Mas por favor, esqueçam que eu tenho irmãos, ok?

- Tá bom, tá bom. Não está mais aqui quem falou...

- E o que é que estava escrito?- perguntou Goyle à Draco quando este lhe contou que havia pego o diário de Gina.

- Adivinhem só... Ela está querendo um namoradinho!

- Mas ela não gostava do Potter?- perguntou Crabbe.

- Diz ela que não- respondeu ele procurando a menina na outra mesa com os olhos.- Eu pago para ver...

Gina sentiu uma sensação estranha na mesa da Grifinória. Ela ergueu os olhos e, antes que pudesse reparar que Draco a olhava, ele desviou o olhar. Ela sacudiu os ombros e voltou a conversar com suas amigas.

- Você acha que é realmente seguro, sabe, este negócio de poção que eles deram para o professor Lupin?

- É sim, Kathy. Dumbledore não falaria isso se não tivesse certeza de que fosse verdade...- defendeu Gina.

- Mas...

- Ah, olha, vamos mudar de assunto, está bem?- disse uma outra amiga.- Com que vestido você vai no baile de inverno este ano, Gina?

- Você não acha que ainda é cedo para pensar nisto, Leny?

- Não tem hora certa para se falar de roupas, Gi- disse animada.- E então? Com qual você vai?

- Eu não sei- respondeu sem demonstrar muito interesse.

- Como 'não sabe'?- a garota arregalou os olhos.

- Ainda não tive tempo de comprar. Minha mãe me deu o dinheiro e eu vou arranjar um em Hogsmeade.

- Você tem coragem, sabia? Já garanti o meu faz tempo... Eu quero estar bem bonita para o Matt.

- Tá explicado a excitação dela...- comentou Gina displicente fazendo as outras rirem.

- Você deveria arranjar um namorado também, Gina. Sabe, faz bem para o nosso ego...

- Eu bem que queria- ela suspirou.- Mas não gosto de ninguém...

- Não?- as amigas dela perguntaram em uníssono.

- E o Harry?

- Ah, eu não gosto dele...- respondeu calmamente enquanto apoiava o queixo na mão esquerda.

- Está falando sério?

- E por que eu mentiria?

- É, você tem razão- a garota suspirou e voltou a se concentrar em seu prato.

O assunto parecia ter acabado ali.

- Hei, Gina.- sussurrou a garota sentada ao lado dela.- Não olha agora, mas o Harry tá olhando para cá...- comentou com um sorriso maroto.

Gina virou o rosto e seu olhar se encontrou com o de Harry. Eles se encararam por algum tempo mas ela se sentiu incomodada e desviou o olhar para o seu prato. Não era a primeira vez que ela o pegava a observando. Ele estava muito estranho ultimamente...

- Harry? HARRY!- chamou Rony.

- Ahn... que?- perguntou afastando os pensamentos.

- Em que mundo você está? Eu estou te chamando já faz séculos!

- Eu...

- Ah, esquece. Depois eu falo com você, agora é melhor nós irmos para a aula ou vamos nos atrasar. E eu definitivamente não estou afim de ouvir sermão daquela morcega velha hoje- disse se referindo a professora Sibila.

- É, vamos indo. Cadê a Mione?

- Já foi para a aula dela.

- Tá, então vamos.

Gina foi direto para o seu quarto após o jantar. Não estava afim de falar com os seus irmãos naquele domingo. Desde o dia anterior, após a briga com eles, havia os evitado. Agora acabara de deixar as amigas na sala comunal com uma desculpa qualquer para poder ficar sozinha e pensar. Pensar. É, era disso que ela estava precisando: um tempo para refletir sobre a sua vida.

Gina abriu a janela e sentiu a suave brisa da noite invadir o quarto e bater em seu rosto. Era bom ficar assim. Sua mente se esvaziava das preocupações e uma sensação de paz e tranqüilidade parecia tomar conta de seu corpo. Depois de um tempo, ela debruçou-se na janela e olhou o jardim lá embaixo pondo-se a pensar. Pensou em sua família, em suas amigas, no que havia mudado- pouca coisa, observara-, enfim, ela voltou a refletir sobre as coisas que questionara para si mesma no trem.

- Antes do idiota do Malfoy se intrometer- pensou irritada.- Tinha que ser o convencido! Pode até ser bonito, atraente, mas só o fato de ser um Malfoy já diz tudo sobre ele. Arrogante, mimado e intolerante. É um tonto!- ela começou a formular tantas idéias sobre ele que, quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo, teve de pensar um pouco para lembrar por que diabos o assunto tinha ido parar no garoto.

Ela suspirou e se levantou- aquela posição já estava ficando incômoda-, trocando-se e deitando-se em seguida.


	4. Bela tentativa

**Capítulo Quatro**

_Bela Tentativa_

- A srta. Weasley se importa se eu continuar a dar minha aula ou prefere que eu vá lá para fora e espere que ela termine de sonhar acordada?- perguntou Snape com voz fria.

Gina levou um cutucão da amiga, só então que reparou em Snape.

- Ahn... Não, desculpe professor.

- A sua distração vai custar dez pontos da Grifinória, srta. Weasley. Na próxima serão vinte- retrucou ele.- Agora se concentre na minha aula ou saia.

Gina baixou a cabeça e começou a realizar a atividade proposta pelo professor anteriormente com muito menos _delicadeza_ do que devia.

- Droga! Por que aquele professor tem tanta raiva dos grifinórios?- perguntou Gina assim que o sinal bateu e ela saiu da sala.

- Eu não sei, Gina. Mas o melhor é não entrar nas provocações dele ou no final do ano a Grifinória vai ficar com pontos negativos.

- Ah, Nathy. Poxa, ela é um professor desta escola, ele não dá aula só para os sonserinos. O Snape devia ter mais senso e tratar todos do mesmo jeito...

- Não dá para se exigir isso de todos, Gina. A maioria dos sonserinos são assim. Tratam todos que não sejam da mesma casa como seres inferiores...

- Às vezes da vontade de pular no pescoço de um e...

- Calma, Leny. Nós estamos numa conversa civilizada aqui, não precisa de tanto!

- Ai, eu sei. Mas é que eles são tão mesquinhos, tão... Ah, são sonserinos. Laia que não presta!

Gina e as amigas riram da cara da menina.

- O que foi que eu disse de mais?

- Nada, Leny. Você tem razão- respondeu Gina balançando a cabeça.

* * *

- Gina? Por que você não vem almoçar com a gente?- perguntou Fred assim que ela desceu para a sala comunal, deste vez não houve escapatória.

- Posso saber por que o convite?- perguntou desconfiada.

- Ué! Nós não podemos querer almoçar com a nossa irmãzinha?- disse Jorge.

- Se estão com pena de mim só porque eu disse aquilo outro dia podem parar com isso.

- Não, Gina. Todos nós só queremos a sua companhia...- interferiu Harry pondo a mão no ombro dela.

Ela o encarou e suspirou.

- Tá bem, vamos...

Fred deu uma piscadela para Hermione assim que Gina se virou e começou a andar na frente com Harry mas ela falou:

- Aprenda a não piscar, Fred. Se eu tivesse caído na sua antes agora já teria descoberto tudo.

Hermione, Rony e Harry caíram na risada.

- É maninho. Parece que você anda perdendo o jeito- brincou Jorge.

- Pois é. Acho que a Gina já nos conhece o suficiente para não conseguirmos enganá-la...

- Exato, Fred. Da próxima vez vocês, incluindo o Harry- o garoto corou-, deveriam achar uma explicação mais convincente... Desta vez passa, eu almoço com vocês, mas na próxima espero que os meus maninhos sejam mais originais- ela fingiu um tom desapontado mas logo sorriu.

- Ah, vem cá, Gina- Fred a puxou e a abraçou.- Nós gostamos muito de você, viu?

- É, queremos que você saiba que nos importamos com você- completou Jorge a abraçando também.- Nós te amamos, Gina.

Eles fingiram um choro bem forçado.

- Eu também amo vocês...- Fred e Jorge se entreolharam ainda abraçados a Gina, numa posição que ela não pudesse ver.- Bela tentativa. Sabe, puxar para o lado emocional da coisa é realmente muito bom... Vocês só não esperavam que justamente EU caísse nesta, esperavam?

Os dois a soltaram e balançaram os ombros, derrotados.

- Não se preocupem. Estão desculpados...- concluiu ela.- Rony? Está esperando o que? Vem cá me dar um abraço também...

Ele foi até ela e a abraçou.

- Desculpe não estar tão presente no seu dia-a-dia como você gostaria, Gina. Eu prometo que vou tentar...

- Obrigada, Rony- disse ela dando um beijo estalado na bochecha dele.

- Hei! Como é que você cai na dele e na nossa não?- perguntou Jorge indignado.

- Eu não cai na dele. Rony estava sendo sincero...- disse Gina.

- Como é que você sabe?- perguntou Fred.

- Olha só para as orelhas dele. Elas ficam assim quando ele está nervoso ou ansioso- respondeu.

- Eu preciso anotar esta, Gina!- comentou Hermione e ela riu.

- Ih, Rony. Eu acho que meti você numa furada...- brincou Gina rindo ainda mais.

- É, é isso que eu recebo por ser sincero...- resmungou ele.- Ah. Vamos almoçar logo, a gente ganha mais...

Eles saíram da sala comunal em grupo e caminharam até o Salão Principal. Na entrada deste, Gina cruzou seu olhar com o de Draco- que parara de conversar com Crabbe e Goyle para observá-la com os amigos e irmãos. Eles se encararm por um instante de uma forma quase que inconsciente. Depois de um tempo, Gina balançou a cabeça como se afastasse os pensamentos e voltou a atenção a conversa de seus irmãos. Nenhum deles reparou no ato da menina.

Draco ainda fitou-a por um instante e depois dirigiu-se um tanto atordoado para o salão, deixando Crabbe e Goyle falando sozinhos. Ele não sabia bem ao certo o motivo de estar se sentindo daquele modo, e acabou perdido em seus pensamentos durante o almoço.

N/A: Brigadinha mesmo pelas reviews. Continuem comentando! Beijão.


	5. Ignore

**Capítulo Cinco**

_Ignore_

- Está tudo bem com você, Gina?- perguntou Harry à ela durante o café da manhã da semana seguinte.

- Está, Harry. Por quê?

- Eu não sei. Eu venho reparando que você anda distraída. Tem certeza que não está com algum problema?

- Eu estou bem, Harry. Quer dizer, eu acho que estou...

- Ahn... qualquer coisa pode contar comigo...- disse um tanto sem graça- E é claro que com a Mione e o Rony também- acrescentou rapidamente ao ver o olhar confuso dela.- Sabe, nós ajudamos no que precisar...

- Está bem, Harry. Obrigada.

- Vem. Eu acompanho você até a sua primeira aula...- ela o encarou estranhando a sua atitude.- Se você quiser, é claro.

- Não, tudo bem. Vamos- ela se virou para a amiga.- Leny, eu vou indo na frente com o Harry. Nós nos encontramos lá, está bem?

A menina disfarçou um olhar malicioso para os dois e disse que estava tudo bem.

- Er... Eu acho bom eu saber qual é a sua primeira aula!- comentou Harry e ela riu.

- É de transfiguração.

- Ah...- ele sorriu.

Draco caminhava até a sala do professor Binns quando algo chamou a sua atenção.

"A Weasley e o Potter juntos? Depois ela diz que não gosta dele..." pensou os observando conversar. "É, um metido a herói e a outra a mocinha indefesa. Feitos um para o outro. Tirando o fato de que ela é até bonitinha e eu não tenho certeza de se alguém merece o Potter. Não, não. Uma Weasley merece sim..." ele afastou os pensamentos e caminhou até os dois, pronto para atacar.

- Se exibindo ao lado da namoradinha, Potter?

- Eu não sou namorada dele!- Gina retrucou.

- Mas e se fosse? Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida nem com a dela, Malfoy. Se manda daqui.

- Até onde eu sei, Potter, o corredor é livre, portanto eu posso ficar aqui quanto tempo eu quiser.

- Então nós vamos...- Harry pegou a mão de Gina e começou a caminhar mas ela não se moveu.

Gina ficou assustada com o gesto dele. Harry estava muito estranho com ela naqueles dias. Estava mais atencioso, mais preocupado. Aliás, ele vinha fazendo isto desde o início do ano.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele não esperava aquela reação de Harry, muito menos a de Gina. Ele achava que Harry iria perder a cabeça ou algo do gênero, não que desse uma simples resposta e tentasse ir embora. E ela... Bem, talvez ela tivesse dito a verdade quando disse que não gostava mesmo dele. E no fundo, Draco ficou meio que feliz por saber daquilo. "O Potter sendo desprezado por uma Weasley. Que humilhação...".

- O que foi, Gina?- Harry perguntou se aproximando dela.

- N-nada. Vamos embora, já vai bater o sinal- disse recobrando a pose.

- Está bem...- ele recomeçou a caminhar, ainda de mãos dadas à ela.

- Cuidado, Potter. Ela só deve estar atrás do seu dinheiro- provocou Draco.

Os dois pararam de andar. Gina se sentindo extremamente ofendida e Harry morrendo de ódio. Ele olhou para Gina e reparou que ela estava prestes a chorar, o que só fez aumentar a sua raiva. Ele se virou para Draco, que sorriu desdenhoso, e começou a caminhar até ele.

- Harry!- gritou Gina quando ele já estava a um palmo de Draco, prestes a partir para a briga.

Gina correu até os dois e se interpôs entre seus corpos.

- Harry, esquece ele. Não vale a pena...- ele continuava encarando Draco com raiva.- Por favor?- pediu docemente.

Ele olhou para ela e relaxou os músculos que já estavam contraídos de tanta raiva. Harry respirou fundo.

- Está bem, Gina. Mas estou fazendo isso só porque você me pediu. Por mim eu quebrava a cara do Malfoy em duas agora mesmo- ele se virou e começou a andar ao lado dela.

- Qual é Potter? Vai amarelar?- provou Draco.

- Calma, Harry. Esquece ele...- murmurou Gina.

Harry respirou fundo mais uma vez e eles continuaram a caminhar.

Draco não gostou nem um pouco do que aconteceu. Não gostava de ser ignorado. E ele não queria admitir, mas não gostou nem um pouco de ver Harry indo embora de mãos dadas com Gina. Era inconcebível a idéia de que ele perdera alguma coisa para o Potter.

Quando Harry e Gina chegaram até a sala da professora Minerva, Gina o agradeceu e deu um beijo em sua bochecha, despedindo-se em seguida.

* * *

- Draco, onde é que você esteve?- perguntou Crabbe assim que Draco se sentou ao seu lado na aula de História da Mágica.

- Eu não agüentava mais ver vocês dois comendo e resolvi dar uma volta- respondeu seco.

* * *

- Por que é que o Potter está te olhando deste jeito?- perguntou Goyle durante o almoço se referindo ao modo como Harry encarava Draco insistentemente.

- Não é da sua conta- respondeu mal humorado.

- Harry, esquece ele. Já passou...- disse Gina vendo que Harry não parava de encarar Draco.

- Eu estou com ele por aqui!- murmurou apontando na altura do pescoço.

- Olha, você sabe que o Malfoy adora humilhar a minha família, ele faz isso para provocar. Se eu fosse dar atenção à tudo o que ele diz já teria explodido de raiva há muito tempo.

- Mas...

- Ele só quer chamar a atenção. Ignore-o e será pior para ele. Eu mesma gostaria de poder me controlar mais às vezes. Ele gosta de tirar a gente do sério.

- Você é quem sabe...- disse ele voltando a atenção para o prato.

- Sobre o que é que vocês estão falando, hein?- perguntou Rony.

- Nada, Rony. Vamos mudar de assunto, está bem?- disse Gina.


End file.
